<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Exams by CodePeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072665">After the Exams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodePeach/pseuds/CodePeach'>CodePeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exams, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:46:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodePeach/pseuds/CodePeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exams were done. And Ushijima went to Hinata, immediately</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Exams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🔞🔞🔞<br/>Read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exams are finally done. After a week of suffering, College Students will be taking their break already.</p><p>"Fuck I misssed.you so much" Ushijima greeted Hinata with a kiss. He locked the door and continued. He explored Hinata's mouth. </p><p>Minute of kissing they are now at the bed.<br/>
"I'm going for it" Hinata said before going down to Ushijima's dick.<br/>
"Go for it , love"</p><p>He licked the slit of the dick as he pumped the base. He started putting Ushijima in his mouth.<br/>
"Fuck ugh" Ushijima moaned, gripping Hinata's hair. Hinata tried putting the whole length, but he can't. </p><p> </p><p>"Hng! Ah! Yeah just like that"<br/>
Ushijima started thrusting his hips, eager to feel the pleasure. He putted 1 finger to Hinata's hole and inserted another one immediately.</p><p>"Daddy, I want you inside me please" Hinata said teasing Ushijima as he licked the dick up to the top.<br/>
"Sure baby" Ushijima topped Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>He started assaulting Hinata's hole gently.</p><p>"Go faster" Hinata said.<br/>
But Ushijima doesn't respond, he just started thrusting faster.</p><p>"Oh fuck! That feels so, AH! GOOD! UGH DADDY" Hinata moaned feeling Ushijima's dick.</p><p>"Oh no baby, don't talk like that I might just fuck you 'til you can't walk"<br/>
"Then do it" Hinata responded</p><p>He lifted Hinata like a feather. Hinata was now against the wall as Ushijima started fucking him upwards.<br/>
"OH FUCK DA-DADDY" Hinata moaned as he felt the qall scratching his cheeks.</p><p>"You like that huh" Ushijima said as he suck on Hinata's neck.</p><p>"Yes daddy, OH!" </p><p>"Ride me baby" they went back to bed and the sweaty Hinata was on top.</p><p>"You're so big" Hinata kissed Ushijima as he started to move.<br/>
"Fuck it feels so damn good" Hinata said<br/>
"UGH! KEEP GOING" Ushijima said watching his partner do all the work.</p><p> </p><p>"How about this"<br/>
Ushijima fucked Hinata doggy style. He started switching his speed, teasing Hinata. </p><p>"Daddy go faster" Hinata demanded.<br/>
And so he did.</p><p>"FUCK DADDY, UGH, SO FA— AH ST" Hinata said as Ushijima continued thrusting.</p><p>"Fuck I'm Coming"<br/>
He stroke his dick and released on Hinata's butt.</p><p>"Daddy ugh fuck that was so good" Hinata said and kissed Ushijima.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>